


Une soirée plateau-télé... sans plateau

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Petit plongeon dans une des nombreuses soirées anodines de Buffy et Spike.





	Une soirée plateau-télé... sans plateau

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit il y a bien longtemps mais que je réalise n'avoir jamais partagé ici :-)

~* ~*~

 

"T'as rien compris au film, poussin", lança Spike en secouant négativement la tête. "Melissa aime John, mais il est marié à sa cousine. Du coup, elle a appelé Beth, la sœur de son amie, aussi meilleure amie de... Quoi ?". Il s'était arrêté dans ses explications en voyant le regard hébété qu'elle lui lançait, tout en se rasseyant lentement à ses côtés.

"Non, rien, j'essaie juste de... ça n'a pas de sens," dit-elle en s’installant plus confortablement dans le canapé de la maison Summers.

Il ramena son regard vers l'écran. "Si t'avais arrêté de te lever toutes les cinq minutes, ça aurait été plus facile à suivre déjà," lâcha t-il dans un petit soupir faussement exaspéré, tout en rabattant sa tête en arrière contre le moelleux coussin du canapé.

"Excuse-moi d'avoir eu envie de faire pipi !" se défendit Buffy.

"Et d'avoir eu envie de pop-corn, puis envie de glace, et d'avoir voulu compléter ta liste de courses. Il t'arrive de rester en place ?"

"J'aurais oublié de le faire après !", elle s'indigna. "Et je n'ai pas autant de pratique que toi en termes de marathon télé, et encore moins en termes de films à l'eau de rose."

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, presque boudeuse, ramenant son regard sur l'écran.

"C'est pas ce que j'ai cru compr..."

Buffy le stoppa net par un mouvement de main en sa direction, sans même détourner les yeux du film. "Shhh, j'essaie de me concentrer".

Alors que Spike roulait des yeux, amusé, la Tueuse se pencha vers la table basse afin de récupérer son pot de glace, plantant vigoureusement une cuillère à l'intérieur, sans décrocher un instant son regard du petit écran.

"Bien sûr," sortit le vampire dans un souffle. "Ce n'est pas moi qui a la playlist complète de _Moulin Rouge_ sur son téléphone," lança t-il finalement dans un murmure, un brin de provocation dans la voix.

Il la vit s'agiter du coin de l'œil, chercher une parade.

"C'est Willow qui a fait ma playlist."

"Trop facile...", finit Spike dans un soupir amusé.

 

**FIN**


End file.
